


Daughters of the Moon Goddess

by Writers_Imagine98



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), bitten - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sisters, Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Imagine98/pseuds/Writers_Imagine98
Summary: The daughters of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall are forced into a war created by their grandmother and uncles who they have no knowledge of. For their own safety Klaus sends the girls to a school in Virginia to keep them out of harm's way.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Supernatural





	1. A Hybrid Romance

**Author's Note:**

> She's seen the horrors of Hell,   
> She's endured the darkest of Times.   
> It made her mine.   
> She now walks with the fearlessness of the wolf,   
> She lives with the bravery of the lion,   
> And Acts with the fierceness of the Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and his siblings have returned to New Orleans after 100 years. Klaus wants to take back "King of New Orleans" in doing so he learns that a one night stand with a wolf-girl is pregnant with his child. While trying to take back is city, he is trying to help the wolf-girl figure out her past.

After 100 years, Elijah tracks Klaus back to New Orleans who in turn is looking for a witch named Jane-Anne. The witch was supposedly plotting against him but actually trying to lure him take back to run Marcel out of the City. During the Mikaelsons' absence Marcel took over as King of New Orleans. He began with running the werewolves out of town, then he found a way to control the witches of the french quarter. Sophie, a witch from the quarter as a sister named of Jane-Anne that Klaus is looking for. Meanwhile Elijah is roaming throughout town trying to connect clues to what happened during their time away. In the quarter Elijah finds a witch casting a spell of some kind. Within minutes Marcel and group of his vampires came rummaging through the quarter, Marcel sees the witch and kills her for practicing magic.

Sophie rushes over to her sister's body wailing, Marcel stands proud and walks away, his vampires follow him down the dim lighted street. As Sophie is crying Elijah picks Jane-Anne's body and carries as he follows the other witches to their coven. When they reach the cemetery Elijah has to be invited in in order to cross the threshold of the gate. A cemetery which is sacred ground for witches. There they are able to be connected to their ancestors. In the muslim, the heart of their rituals, Sophie told Elijah whey Klaus was seeking them out. Sophie steps out of the room for a moment then comes back with a young woman with shoulder length curly brown hair. She looked unsure of what of was going on and why she was there.

Taking her to an empty Elijah was able to talk to her in private about what she knew. With little information from her, he was able to learned that she was pregnant with Klaus's children. Thanks to Jane-Anne and Sophie, they were able to confirmed her pregnancy. Unaware that Jane-Anne's spell she was performing in the quarter was a linking spell bonding Hayley's life to Sophie's life. Meaning whatever happens to Sophie happens to Hayley. The sisters planned to use Hayley to draw the originals to town with the intention to have them run Marcel and his vampires out of town.

To notify Hayley of their family's past Elijah shares his memories of what life was like before and after his mother had turned him and his siblings into the first vampires. But Klaus was different. He was actually a half-sibling that was conceived from an affair their mother had with an Alpha Werewolf. This made Klaus a born werewolf but Mikael, their father, had Ester perform a spell that would suppress Klaus's wolf making impossible for him to change. When she understood who the originals are, Elijah stepped away to call Klaus and tell him the news about Hayley and their babies. At first Klaus was speechless then he got anger. He couldn't believe what Elijah was telling him demanding that Elijah was lying to him. With uncanny charm and wit Elijah was able to convince him to come to the cemetery to see for himself. It didn't take long before Klaus was at the front gate. Elijah brought Hayley out for Klaus to see, frustrated with the "lies" from everyone. All Elijah had to do was tell him to listen. Focusing his hearing, he could hear four heartbeats coming from Hayley's belly. There was a change in Klaus's eyes. Elijah could see hope in his brother, something that he hasn't seen in a long time.

For the sake of Hayley and their unborn babies Klaus agrees to help Sophie and her coven get Marcel and his vampires out of town. Afterwards Klaus and Elijah took Hayley to their home Mikaelson Mansion, there Klaus promises her that he will do everything in his power to protect her and their new family. Speaking of family, their younger sister Rebekah comes into town. A war is coming and Klaus wants to make sure everyone he cares about is under the same roof. While Klaus and Elijah come up with a plan to take Marcel's empire down from the inside. When Rebekah arrived she was to stay with Hayley to make sure she has everything she needs and an extra set of muscles. Later that day Hayley went roaming around the city, She went to a herb store to get some herbs for the pregnancy. The owner was a witch that was in love with one of Marcel's vampires and ratted Hayley to her lover once she was gone.

On her way home Hayley was ambushed by four of Marcel's vampires. It was a risk Hayley gambled since wolves are banned from the quarter. Thanks to Rebekah and Klaus the vampires were killed. Their necks snapped. Klaus acted like an overprotective boyfriend double taking Hayley's body by scanning her over for any kind of injury. Back at the house Rebekah demanded Klaus tell her what Elijah and him have been up too. The plan was to gain Marcel's trust by in "helping" with the witches. In order to use this Klaus had opened up Marcel's vampire slots with new recruits. Before Marcel could have the new recruits take vervain, Klaus was able to use his mind control on one of them. He picked a naive boy named Josh. Using Josh as a spy to be his eyes and ears. Prior to finding Josh he had used compellion on a girl Marcel has a crush named Callie to be a distraction for desperate times.

The night of the masquerade ball that Marcel was hosting in The Abattoir or The Compound, Rebekah invited Callie while Klaus was working on making Marcel having complete trust in him. A couple hours prior Klaus had learned of this affair with the witch and Marcel's vampire. Confused to why Marcel would let something like this slide. Whispering in Marcel's ear, Klaus encouraged that he send his vampires do some roasting as a message to keep the witches line and that way they don't think they can do whatever they want. As Klaus predicated the Thierry the vampire lover would try to protect his girl, but Klaus was able to capture one of the other vampires and turn him against Marcel. The vampire attacked the witches store, Thierry tackles the vampire turning it into a fight to the death. Thierry kills the other vamp breaking Marcel's most important rule.

While Marcel was dancing with Callie, Rebekah slipped out heading towards the cemetery where Sophie was ready to cast a locator spell to find Marcel's weapon for the witches. While her friend Hannah was beginning to cast a much stronger spell to use as a smokescreen. Hannah internally wanted revenge for Thierry. She knew that Marcel was going to sentence Thierry to death. Chanting in a foreign language Hannah made her way to the compound in hopes to kill Marcel. With Marcel on his knees begging for his life, Klaus waits patiently in the shadows for the right moment to kill Hannah. In the back of his mind he's hoping that his siblings were able to locate Marcel's weapon. Moments before Marcel was about suffocate to death he rushes out into the street and breaks Hannah's neck. In doing so he secured Marcel's trust. 


	2. Th Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Andrea's point of view

In the real world sometimes strange things happen that we either don't understand or can't example. Sometimes the cause and effect of our surrounding trigger specific events that happen so fast its a blur to us. Making it hard to comprehend what is happening. We try to convince ourselves it was dumb luck or someone somewhere was watching over us and kept us safe. I wish that my family could stay save, but Karma likes to be a BITCH. 

You see, my world isn't that straight forward. While maybe it can be as long as nothing bad happens. But with my family's luck that is about 20% of the time. The other 80%, we are constantly being hunted down or killed. The consistent worry of having to keep looking our shoulder is draining.  
If you haven't guessed by now my family and I are of the supernatural world. More specifically a rare breed of white Alpha wolves. Expect for our Dad who is a pitch black Alpha wolf. According to legend white wolves are known to be bigger, stronger and more powerful than your average Alpha.  
That's the hard part when trying to have a normal life. Trying to figure who the monsters are from whom your friends are. There is a major difference though when your running for your life you don't care who is pulling the trigger. The ONLY thought that's running through your mind is trying to stay alive to see the next morning. 

HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry I'm sure an airhead sometimes. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Andrea Mikaelson and I'm one of 4 Royal Princess of the Crescent Wolf Pack. I have three other sisters, Salana, Jade and Marissa. Since we were born our father, Nicholas has taught how to fight while our granny, our mom's mother, was teaching us basics in spellcasting and potion making. Magic runs on both sides of the family. Dad is the original hybrid and our mom was the last of the Labonair Crescent Wolf pack before she became the Moon Goddess. She is also a wolf-witch hybrid. 

In our spare time, we would go exploring in the woods, or walk around in MoonCrest Mall. If we're lucky dad would allow us to go on a span of different missions to learn and gain experience for real-life situations. 

The family mansion in located in the outskirts of Mooncrest Falls. The isolation from the rest of the Pack can be a bit nerve racking. As a royal it's our job to make the pack is always protected. Looking out to the vast open green landscape can sometimes feel like a prison. On the other hand it can be a good because the openness allows my sisters and I to practice our magic without others getting hurt. Other benefit to living in a big house is it's similar to a maze. That leaves a variety of different rooms to explore and get lost in. My favorite room is the living room. The furniture is a matching set of white with a gold trim sofa with two armchairs. A rosewood coffee table and crown maroon carpet that complements the woven hardwood floor. There is a maroon crown rug rolled out over the double curved grand staircase. Under that staircase is a bookshelf built into the wall.

According to our dad, the house was a gift from grandma as a safe haven for him and mom. After we were born it became the family house. Once our parents got married the Unification Myth came to light. This ritual is when two alphas get married and for any of the members who should up inherit the alpha's unique power. So this break it down, Dad is a werewolf-witch hybrid. His mom, granny, is a witch and his dad was an Alpha werewolf. On the other hand, mom was a werewolf with the unique power to become The Moon Goddess when she died. So when they married that power as passed on to us in a form of an elemental power. I could control wind, Salana can create fire, Marissa had water and Jade can manipulate the earth. 

The older my sisters and I became the closer we got, like best friends. We shared our hopes, dreams and even gossiped about boys. For having a single parent, we had the best dad any could ask for. But one night everything changed. The night of August 12 we were wrapping the celebration of our eighth birthday. The four of us were born at different times throughout the same day. Scarlett was born at dawn, I was born around noon, Jaden around the time of dusk and Marissa was born at night. 

After dinner we were dismissed to go to bed. Once I was done putting my dishes in the sink I met up with my sisters in our penthouse bedroom on the third floor of the house. It didn't take long for me to be ready for bed. Already under the blankets of my bed someone or something had tripped the alarm system. The sound of sirens made me jump 10 feet. Not literally. Covering my ears with my hands to block out the sound. Within seconds I saw my father breaking down our bedroom door. 

Among the yelling and shouting dad managed to drag us out of the house. From what I overheard from the servants an army of hybrid supernatural creatures were attacking us from all sides. When the royal guards had found us, dad had a plan set in motive to take me and my sisters to our grandmother's cabin in the woods. Disorientated from the chaos, no one noticed that Salana and Marissa were missing.  
Meanwhile, Jade and I are being rushed to the back room of the cabin. We saw our grandma casting spells over a bubbling cauldron. Finishing up last minute details, she pulled out four silver chained necklaces. The pendant at the end of the chain was a Celtic Trinity Moon crest. The symbol for the Lunar Witch Coven.

Looking up I saw a scared yet worried expression on my grandmother's face. Walking over to me and Jade, she told us, "Please DON'T EVER lose these necklaces. They are very important." We both nod our heads repeatedly eager to get out of sight. For a split moment grandma panicked realizing Salana and Marissa weren't with us. Then the possibility came to mind that they were with dad or with the guards. Refocusing on the situation at hand, grandma ushered us into a walk in closet to hide under the beds.

Jade and I stayed there until someone came and got us. I was scared down to the core. Jade held me tight against her chest trying to keep me calm so my emotions wouldn't get the best of me. The downside of my emotions is that if not kept in check weird weather breakouts happen. For instance when I get mad or angry the sky gets dark and multiple tornadoes appear in the sky. While waiting for someone to come and get us the smell of blood hung in the air like a wet blanket. It felt a metallic taste in my mouth. When the closet door finally swung opened up a wisp of warm vanilla sugar perfume came with it. Feeling a set of eyes on us, we looked up and saw our grandma kneeling down at eye level with us.

Taking hold of our hands in her strong yet gentle fingers she led us back through the thick musky woods towards the house. Lifeless bodies were scattered throughout the forest leaving behind a graphic scene of a horrible fight. Once we reached the borderline of the woods Jade and I were able to reunite with dad. He found the three of us in the throne room waiting for him. Running over to us he wrapped his arms around us in a group hun relaxing ever so slightly. In that moment of safety I let the tears of worry and sacredness slide down my cheeks. Silence soon fell over the night creating an eerier awareness. Still shocked by the events of the night Jade and I didn't want to be alone so we stayed with Dad until the morning.


	3. The beginning of the End part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in Jade point of view

Hi there, I'm Princess Jade. One of the Royal daughters of the Alpha King Nicholas and we are members of the Crescent Wolf pack. When my sisters, Salana, Andrea, Marissa and I were born we became closer the older we got. In other words, we are Best Friends. We shared everything. Our Hopes, dreams and even our secrets. We live in a Victorian style mansion located in the outskirts of MoonCrest Falls. The house is owed by our father, as a gift from granny before our time. 

If we weren't training with dad in the courtyard, granny was teaching us the basics in spells and potions in her cabin in the woods. In our spare time, we are either exploring the Crescent Wolf Pack territory or walking around in the Crescent Wolf mall. Sometimes we'll have a movie night in living room of our penthouse bedroom on the third floor of the house. As a benefit to having a big Victorian style mansion for a house in the country, there many rooms that we would disappear too. My favorite room however was the hidden library off the living room when you first walk into the front door. It's the perfect place to travel the world from the comfort of your own home. The best part is sitting in a capital white armchair by an fireplace reading a good romance novel. 

It was the day of our eighth birthday. My sisters and I were thrilled. Starting off with Salana, since she was born in the morning, we celebrated her birthday first. Followed by Andrea's birthday party in the afternoon then mine party at sunset. Finishing with Marissa's birthday party at night. As it was getting close to midnight dad had sent us to our room to get ready for bed. As I was finishing up my bedtime routine the pack's territory alarm system went off. The sound of the sirens were unbearably. Within minutes dad comes busting down our bedroom door breaking it off the hinges. From what I overheard from the chatter of guards, our family was being attacked by an army of supernatural hybrid freaks.

Whoever was leading this army is either brave or just really stupid. I'm leaning more towards the stupid end of the spectrum. Everyone knows NOT to attack the royal family, if so there was going to be Hell to pay. In the attempt to keep us safe and out of the hands of the enemy, dad rushes us down the hall towards the back door. While everyone else in the mansion was running to the front lines. The halls echoed with the screams of pain. The chaos and disfunction was enough to give me a headache. The thought of losing of any of the members of the pack scared me. The more I thought negatively about how the situation could get worse, the worse the ground began to shake violently like an earthquake. 

Sorry, I forgot to maintain that we are no ordinary wolf family. Our father is not only the Alpha King, but the first hybrid, a vampire wolf hybrid. My sisters and I have the ability to control one of the four elements, and with our mother being the Moon Goddess, our wolf DNA is dominant mixed with magic. No surprise I can control earth, Andrea controls the air and wind currents, Marissa can bend water at will and Scarlett can control fire. 

For our own safety dad took my sisters and I to our grandma's cabin. No one , expect for me, realized by the time we got to the edge of the forest that Marissa and Salana were missing. The only thought that came to mind was they were with the royal guards. Trying to ignore the chaos surrounding us, Dad lead us to the back room of the cabin. Andrea and I saw granny standing over a bubbling cauldron chanting something in a foreign language. Minutes later granny had pulled out four silver chain necklaces with a Celtic pendant at the end.

Before hiding us in a wardrobe, granny told us NOT to ever take off the necklaces no matter what. In the meantime, Andrea and I are huddled together scared to let go of each other. The screams of pain and the sound of bones breaking echoed through the woods. The smell of blood made my stomach turn. Almost to the point of wanting to throw up. The ONLY thought that kept playing in my mind was...I hope that Salana and Marissa are okay. Once the sounds of death stopped I got chills down to the core. Waiting for someone to get us was killing me. Soon enough I heard the door slowly open. Sneaking a peek I saw granny reaching out to us. Taking her hand she took Andrea and I back to the Pack house. The stench of blood fill the air and left a horrible metallic taste in your mouth. It was strong enough to make someone get sick.

Granny was leading to the throne room to reunite with dad. Andrea and I were overwhelmed with fear and worry. All we wanted was to be together. Waiting patiently for him, Andrea and I decided to dreamwalk to try and find Marissa and Salana. Dreamwalking is similar to astral projection combined with a psych link. Usually in the dreamworld we can find each other fairly quickly considering that the dreamworld was created by and for us only. As Aria and I walking around, there wasn't any kind of trace of Salana and Marissa anywhere. It was like they disappeared from the face of the earth.  
HOLY SHIT! Where the HELL are my sisters!

Coming to from the realm of dreams, I was hella confused. The only thing that came to mind to why I couldn't find Salana and Marissa. One solution was someone drugged them or they were awake and hiding somewhere. Even if they were awake, there would still be some kind of scent would haven been left behind. So that makes the situation even worse. I was going to drive myself crazy if I didn't calm down.  
Eventually dad showed up looking frantic and scared. Wrapping arms around us into a group hug. That was when Andrea went into a full blown melt down and I could blame her. I was scared too. The rest of the night we stayed in his bedroom. Trying to find comfort in the idea that everything will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4 || The Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Marissa's point of view

Growing up in a mansion outside the town of MoonCrest Falls has its benefits. Lucky for me, I have three other siblings. Three sisters to be exact. Their names are Andrea, Jade and Salana and we are the royal daughters of the Alpha King Nicholas. We are best friends who always attached at the hips. We did EVERYTHING together. Most of the time we are either in the penthouse aka our bedroom watching movies on our screen tv with surround sound system in the living room, or training with dad in the courtyard. Other times we go walking around at the pack's shopping mall.

After celebrating our eighth birthday, dad sent us to our room to get ready for bed. Already under the covers of my bunk the pack perimeter alarm system went off. The sound of wooden splitting scared us wake. We saw our father, the Alpha King, breaking down our bedroom door and rushed us down the hallway. In the midst of the chaos of battle and bloodshed Scarlett and I got separated from everyone. By the time we made it to the edge of the forest, a royal guard found us. Normally we trust the royal guards but this one seem a little shady.

Following him through the woods we halted at the edge of the pack territory. That was when someone blindfolded us from behind and shacked us with silver chains. Damn this silver chains. My waists are starting to turn red from the wolfsbane in the chains. Being thrown into a metal box the only thought that traveled through my mind was...Where was Marissa! Using my hearing I tried to keep track of every sound that was around me. The ride was long and rough. These back roads are filled with big freaking potholes. The drive was about 9000 seconds which is about 2.5 hours. Okay I'm a nerd. So what! I like math.

Anyway, we came to a dead stop soon enough. The sound of rusty metal grinding against itself indicated a gate of a sort. This place must of have been an abandoned territory of a vacated pack. When the driver killed the engine finally, men grabbed me by the shoulders throwing out of the van. Pulling me by the chains I tripped on the staircase and slammed into the stone steps. Being jerked upward I quickly hit a cold stone object. Maybe it was a wall? The sound of old hinges indicated it was an old door.

When I was finally released from my bonds I caught a glance at Marissa down the hall. Yelling her name as I was being shoved into a room big enough for a twin mattress on the wooden floor in the corner. The room was lit up by one window that had bars. The first night wasn't horrible. I was given three meals and water to drink. When I was told to get ready for bed one of the servants came into the room with a silk red nightgown to wear. From that day forth it was pure hell. A well built heavy man would come in and "play" with me as he part it.

I remember that first time he came in. He was wearing a beater and pair of basketball shorts. I could feel him leaning against my back hovering over my shoulder. His hands began trailing down my arms resting them on my hips. Pulling me closer I could feel the slightly of bulge in his pants. He was seriously getting hard. With one arm wrapped around my waist while using his other hand to pull down his pants. Using his legs to separate my own. With one harsh thrust something hard was inside me. I could feel blood dripping down my thighs. I wanted to scream but no sound can out. Pain started to build until more liquid was dripping down. Once the man was satisfied with what he had done, he left. Night after night he would come and do the something. Until one night he was a no show. I didn't know I should have been relieved or worried. All I knew for sure is that I had a sickening feeling something bad was going to happen.

~~~~~

Within 6 months my belly was starting to get bigger. At first I thought I was getting fat, but the servants were giving small amounts of food throughout the day. Then it hit me...I was pregnant with that bastard's child. Being pregnant scared the shit out of me. It helped when the maids would come into the room and check up on me. Bring me extra food and blankets or anything else I would need. Days turned into eight week when I could hear my child's heartbeat. Whenever I got the chance I would hum songs that I knew to sooth the excitement when he or she would start to kick. This one's a fighter. One night while I was dreaming I saw my sisters in a field of meadows talking and having fun together. Reminding me of the old days when we would go exploring in nearby fields picking flowers to decorate the house. Suddenly I felt this horrible pain in my sides.

Waking up from my dream I know it was time. As I was screaming at the top of my lungs, maids rushed in this a bucket of hot water and blankets. The pain grew more intense every couple of minutes. One of the maids said, "Marissa your having contractions. The baby is on the way." The beside me said, "Nice deep breaths Marissa. Your doing great." With everyone talking to me all once, I wanted to yell at them to shut up, but the baby had other plans. The maid was in front of me said, "Okay, I need you to start pushing." 

In bursts of screams I was able to push the baby out. Wanting to hold my new baby boy, the maids ignore me and walked out with my baby in arms. I wanted to hurt them but I couldn't move on my own. Suddenly the alarms went off. To weak to walk I stayed on the mattress covered in my own blood. Waiting for someone to rescue. How pathetic. Closing my eyes ready to drift to sleep, my "bedroom" cell door was busted down several female royal guards including my dad. I was conscious enough to know that my dad carefully picked me up in his arms and we ran out of the house before surrendering my mind and body to the darkness.

What felt like only a few minutes I woke up in my father's arms. I could barely faint whispers could be heard but I wasn't sure what they were saying together. The thing I knew was what was happening to me not was going on in my surroundings. Drained off all energy, knowing I was freed from hell I let the darkness take over my mind once more.


	5. The Living Nightmare part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told in Salana's point of view

After the family had dinner, dad excused us to our room to get ready for bed. While I was changing to a pair of shorts and a tank top in the bathroom, my sisters Jaden, Aria and Marissa were all ready for bed. As I was about to crawl into my own bed, the pack perimeter alarms went off. Next thing I knew dad was breaking down our bedroom door. As he was ushering us down the third floor hallway, I realized we were headed for the backyard. Meaning that he was taking us towards grandma's cabin in the woods.

In the midst of the chaos and confusion Marissa and I got separated from the others before we got to the forest. Soon enough a royal guard found us wondering around. Following him through the woods past granny's cabin. Confused to why the guard didn't drop us there, we decided to continue to follow him until we can to a stop at the board of the territory. We waited for a few minutes then a dark colored vehicle pulled up in front of us. Quickly we were blindfolded from behind and shackled with silver laced wolfsbane chains. Between the burning around my wrists and being thrown into a hunk of metal, I was just peachy. The ride wasn't so great either. We must of been on the back roads considering all the potholes and bumps we hit. There was no way I could keep track of where we were, but I had the feeling that Marissa was already counting the seconds the moment we were thrown into this trap. 

Trying my best to distract myself with positive thoughts like my dad giving me his big hugs. Hanging out with my sisters at the mall, making tiny fire birds and keeping them as pets. Our dad would make practice on dummies made out of a hard wood that way we wouldn't destroy them so easily. If we were really feeling ambitious, we would use our elemental power to shatter the dummy. Our power was given to us by our mom the queen aka The Moon Goddess. 

100 years ago, The Moon Goddess would come down to earth to pick another female to take her place. This past moon cycle, mom had picked a teenage girl she found worthy to hold up the standards and responsibilities of the title. During her time on earth, Hayley had met a young Alpha King at a party. At first she wasn't impressed because he had trust issues and was always in trouble. 

It took six weeks before Hayley even considered going on a date with Nicholas (dad). When she did say "Yes," Nicholas took her out to dinner at a Wolf Moon Cafe then a walk along the beach talking the night away. They spent the whole night just getting to know each other. After that the rest is history. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vehicle came to a complete stopped jolting Marissa and I into the front seat. Once in park the sliding door threw open. One of the kidnappers grabbed Marissa and I by the chains dragging us into the house. In the process of walking up the flight of stairs, I tripped several times as they were pulling me. At the top of the floor, I focused on Marissa's scent to try and locate her. She was down the hall and from what I could let surrounded by three guards. As the guards manhandling me stopped, I heard the giggling of a door knob. Suddenly I'm pushed hard landing on a concrete floor. I'm pretty sure I bruised or cracked my shoulder. Managing to set up I made my hands shift enough to get the shackles off. Ripping the blindfold off I saw a twin mattress in the corner of the room. Looking out the bar covered window, I could sense that the sun was trying to shine through the dark clouds. 

While I was looking out the window I drifted to sleep looking at the gloomy sky. By the time I woke up it was morning. A maid had been in and placed a tray at the foot of the bed. Something strange caught me off guard. Wolfsbane. It was laced in the food. Great, just what I needed to know first thing in the morning. A sudden growl erupted from my stomach. Man was I hungry. Having no other choice, I ate the food on the tray. Without risking getting seriously sick I burnt most of the food that way the dose of wolfsbane would be reduced. Later the same day, a maid brought another tray of food, which to me indicated it was lunch. A few minutes after I had eaten, I heard screams echoing from Marissa's cell room. Feeling utterly guilty and helpless, I fell to my knees praying to mom and asked her to keep watch over Marissa has we were put through hell. 

A moment later I heard the locks on the door and in walks a male, his appearance resembles someone of my age but I knew he was much older. Maybe even a few centuries older. Turning around I noticed he had dark short dark hair like my father but with light colored skin. What caught my attention was that he was holding some kind of whip in his hands. Looking at me intently he said, **"We can do this the easy way or the hard way! All you have to do is answer some questions for me."**

Unsure on what to do. I stayed silent.

**"First off, Do you know who I am?"**

I shook my head. 

Nodding his head in understanding, **"Okay. That's understandable. Our family haven't really talked in years."**

Our family? What the hell is he talking about?

He can see the confusion written in bold letter across my face. He continued to say, **"I'm Finn, your father's oldest brother."**

**"What are you talking about!"** I shouted at him, **"My father was a ONLY child."**

**"I see. You and your sisters don't know the WHOLE Truth."**

**"What Truth?"**

**"I'm the rightful King of this pack. And I'm mother will see to it I am."**

**"If you were telling the truth, there is NO WAY my people would accept you as King. You aren't even a Lycan, let alone a wolf."**

**"With a bite from a wolf like you, one of your sisters or even my brother, I can be."** Finn said with a heinous grin. 

His plan to turn himself into a werewolf involves serious dark magic. So either his mother, whoever she is, has to be strong, but what he plans to do is stupid and impossible. The only way to be wolf is to be born or bite. It's like being a vampire, either your born or bitten. But I case in this case turned by magic. Yes, hybrids do exist but very rare and far between. My sisters and I being the exception, thanks to Unification Myth ritual mom's goddess power was inherited by us making us immortal as well. 

Not allowing myself to be pushed by some lose I force myself to stand holding my ground. I stare deep into Finn's eyes that foreshadow his soul, saying in a deep morbid tone, **"So what was the plan? Kidnap the King's daughters and torture them! Then What Are You Going To Do!"**

I could tell I shock him to the core. Not many people can withstand my "death glare" as my dad would call it. From my perspective...I can see the world through my victims eyes and touch their soul. Sometimes I can even burn their soul with enough concentration.

Having our staring contest he yelled **"STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!"** He was holding his head in his hands screams from pain. Letting of my hold on Finn I put my hands up in surrender. Catching his breath Finn asked me, **"Can you just answer my question!"**

**"Ask away."**

**"How do I get your power!?"**

**"Power? That's what all this chaos is about? Elemental Power!"**

**"Just answer ME!"**

**"You can't you Moron. Your either born with it or your not! If your lucky the Moon Goddess can grant you the power and that's a BIG if."**

**" Stop lying bitch!"** Then Marcus exposed what I thought was chains turned out to be a nine tail whip with silver razors at the end.

 **"Tell me the Truth!"** He demanded.

 **"I did Finn. And I would know because my mother is the Moon Goddess."** I begged with my coated with worry.

Waking up on my stomach I noticed I was on the mattress covered in washed of dried blood. My blood. My clothes were ripped to shreds and wrapped in bandages. The last I remember was talking to my alleged crazy Uncle Finn. 

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? 


	6. The Missing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea's POV

It's been almost a year since Marissa and Salana were kidnapped AND we still don't know where they are. Any chance Jade and I get we try to communicate with one of them in the dream world. Unfortunately the connection is weak which is usually an indication that they were poisoned with wolfsbane. Any piece of information from them is mumbled and mixed with crying. Hopefully we'll get something to work with from them tonight.

While waiting for a sign of contact training has been a good distraction. Dad and the warriors or sentinels would keep me busy that's for sure. The new 12 mile obstacle course is brutal. Stage 1 running or jogging for 1 mile before coming to Stage 2 Kiss the Mud. Here we have to army crawl under a stretch of barb wire while climbing over piles of hay. Jogging for another mile, we have to follow the arrows to the next stage The Arctic Enema- The Rebirth. We have to climb up a two story tower, slide down a giant drainage pipe into a pool of icy water. Traveling through the water we have to go under a bridge then climb over another one only to run some more. Another mile to the next Stage is called Hero Walls. Here we have to climb up a wall or to push ourselves jump over it in one attempt. 4 miles until the next course called The Block Ness Monster.

This stage we have crawl through muddy water while trying to climb over two triangle rotating logs. 4 more miles to the Mud Mile. A deep mud filled rocky gorge involving jumping and climbing over rock piles and hills. 6 miles later we reach the Funky Monkey a zip-zag monkey bar set and if you slip you fall into muddy water. Throughout the course wheels are placed making it more challenging that turn in different directions. Afterwards for the next course, we have to climb up a rope which is inside a drainage pipe. At the top is a pool of muddy water deep enough to where we had to swim to the next landing then walk across to dry land. Guess what? MORE Running.

Augustus Gloop was next. Once there, another huge pool of icy water slightly above waist level leading to more drainage pipes with leaders inside leading upward. Having to use both leaders in order to climb up. The worst part is stream of water is running down the drain from a system rigged up at the top. Then we climb down to continue. From there we have to run up a wall that's quickly get slippery the more attempts you take. Once over we run to an obstacle called Kong where we swing across an opening then run to the finish line.

Jade, on the other hand, training was more than just a distraction. She wanted to kill the monster responsible for taking our sisters. I guess with all the practicing Jaden will definitely be prepared for a grand fight. As it was getting dark dad called us for dinner. In the dining room the smell of cooked meat made my mouth water. On the table was a displayed buffet style of different meats, pastas and chips. It was a dinner fitting for lycan pack.

We waited patiently for everyone else to grab a plate and sit down. Jaden and I followed dad down the line grabbing a piece of everything that caught our eye. Dad is a meat person, so you can kind of guess what he ate. I had some chicken wings with ranch, crab salad, some mashed potatoes, and 3 cheeseburgers and a bottle of water before I headed to the kitchen for some quite. A couple minutes later Jaden and dad walked in. Each one grabbing a seat next to me. While I was drinking my water I heard a soft female voice was whispering in the back of my mind saying, **"Andrea."**

**"Salana! Is that you?" I said loud enough for Jade and Dad to hear.**

**"Yes sister."**

**"Do you have any news for us?"**

**"Yes and No."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm still not sure where Marissa and I are, but I know you kidnapped us."**

**"WHO!?"**

**"The man's name was Finn. Does that name mean anything to you?"**

**"Give me a second to ask dad."**

Disconnecting the link with Salana, I looked at my dad, **"Dad, do you anyone named Finn by any chance?"**

 **"Finn?** " Deep in thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened when realization hit him like a brick wall.

 **"Finn, that bastard is supposed to be dead. Ester must of brought him back."** Dad shouted angrily before running out of the kitchen almost knocking his plate over.

Reestablishing the link with Scarlett, **"So I'm guessing Dad knows exactly who your talking about. When I mentioned the name he ran out of the room like a Mad Man."**

**"I'm going to take that as a good thing."**

**"So how are you and Marissa doing?"**

**"My scars are finally starting to heal, but Marissa is serious pain. For the last six months I've been hearing screams of agony coming from her room. I think she might be pregnant."**

**"Pregnant?!"**

**"Yeah. And I think she is about to give birth soon."**

**"Holy Shit!"**

**"Andrea!"** A familiar voice yelled my name. After the voice repeated my name a couple of times. The became clear to where I knew it was Jayden yelling at me.

**"Sorry Salana, I got to go Jayden is calling me."**

**"Just hurry and get us out of here!"**

**"Don't worry, we are on the way. Just hang tight."**

Disconnecting the signal I woke to Jade shaking me by the shoulders aggressively.

**"Finally! Dad knows where Salana and Marissa are. Now hurry up."**

Following Jade out of the kitchen and through the dining hall, we ran full speed down a hallway that led to the throne room. We approach the double doors to see them open. Dad and a small group of sentinels surrounding a table making a plan of attack. By traditional law princesses weren't supposed to be around conflict but dad made an exception this time. Looking over the layout of the area, there were two teams. Jade and I were leading the Delta team as a distraction while Alpha team, led by dad, was going inside save the others.

It was Now or Never.

Before heading out I notified everyone of Marissa's possible condition. Shock was written on every face in the room. Rearranging the Alpha team dad assigned, he gathered some of the strongest females to the group. Within the hour we left. Once the abandoned house was in sight everyone masked their scent allowing us to have the advantage. Waiting for the dad's signal, Jade and I made our way to our position to start attacking. Our job was to use our elemental powers to bring the house down. With highest pitch of a whistle Andrea lured the enemy outside while Dad and Alpha team went in. Jade and I could easily kill each and every rouge wolf that came at us, but we needed to buy enough time for the others. 

As my patience was running thin, I saw Dad running out of the damaged building carrying Marissa bridal style with Salana right behind him. One by one everyone gathered at the rondevu point. After everyone was counted for Salana, Jade and myself made sure that we burned the place to the ground wiping it from existence. Watching the blazing fire roar we saw Finn was watching us from a second floor window. He looked similar to dad except for the his skin was darker and he had shaggy hair. Knowing deep down in the bottom of my gut that this guy was pissed off. Leaving the impression that we would be seeing him in the future. Approaching the house Dad carried Marissa off to the hospital wing. Staying in the waiting room, Jaden and I encouraged Scarlett to be seen by the doctor. She refused until we knew Marissa was alright.

An hour later the doctor returns and told us, **"We stopped the bleeding, but she gave birth before you were able to get to her. We also performed a rape kit on her to find out who got her pregnant and it came back 50% similar to you my King."**

 **"So Finn was RIGHT!"** Salana blurted out, **"Which means he is our uncle, your brother and your mother is trying to kill us!"**

Salana, Jade and myself look at dad waiting for an answer, even a head shake or nod. But NOTHING. Shame and embarrassment was written in bold letter across his face.

Changing the topic, Jade asked the doctor, " **Can we see Marissa?"**

**"Not right now. She needs to rest. You can stay here in the waiting room as long as you like though. In the meantime I would like to examine those wounds Salana just to make sure they don't get infected."**

Salana nodded in response.

Getting up from her chair and follows the doctor to the exam room. Once in the room and out of hearing range Jaden yells, **"What The HELL DAD!"** jumping out of her chair.

 **"How could you NOT tell us that we had uncle!"** She continued to rant.

**"If you really want to know. I'll tell when your sisters are with you. It's about time I tell you the whole truth about our family."**

***************

A couple weeks later…

Warm beams of light were peaking through the gold curtains of my bedroom window. I could feel the rays against my face. If it wasn't for the smell of food, I wouldn't have got out of bed. Opening my eyes I saw the crystal chandelier lit up creating the image of stars dancing on the ceiling. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon cooking lured me to the kitchen downstairs. 

What minute! Who's in the kitchen? Okay something is up?!

Walking down the stairs and through the living room I saw dad standing over the stove with an apron on. Heading towards the counter, "Wow Dad that smells amazing!"

**"It was your mother's recipe. I'm making fresh toast, eggs and bacon with chocolate chip pancakes. Andrea could you please wake up your sisters."**

**"Yeah. Okay."** Heading back upstairs, I went into each of my sisters rooms flipped the light switch on and shouted, **"Wake up! Dads making breakfast."**

None of them were moving. Getting a bit frustrated I begin shaking each one of them roughly.

 **"Get up!"** I repeated.

Once they started to get out of bed I returned to the kitchen and took a seat at the white marble island. It took a few minutes before I heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The first to step out was Marissa. Her was a mess, lines across her face from her pillow. Soon enough the others came out and they looked just as bad if not worse with their zombie expressions.

 **"Come take your seats and join us."** Dad said to the others with a smile.

The girls soon enough reached the island and sat down. Feeling bad that I woke them up, I got up and made a cup of coffee for each one of them. They thanked me with a head nod.

 **"So girls, you wanna the truth behind the rivalry between my brother and I..."** We nodded.

He continued, **"Here it goes...My older brother was originally your mother's mate but he rejected her because he thought that settling down and having a family would show weakness. I first met Hayley when I was in college. We were at a party, I was outside by the pool getting some fresh air when I saw her in a dark blue dress with her long black hair in curls lay down. She was and still is the most beautiful woman I have seen. It took me the whole night to even approach and talk to her. Even with all the courage I could muster I still made a mumbling fool of myself. I can't even make a complete sentence."**

He laughed to himself recalling the memory. The way Dad spoke about Mom was refreshing. We normally to don't have conversations like this one anymore. He truly loved and missed her like us. I just wish that my sisters and I had more time with her before she left to take her place and the title as The Moon Goddess.

**"And because I was her second choice mate that made Peter mad. When Hayley found out she was pregnant we fled. Thankfully my mother had a safe haven with the lunar witch coven. Anyway I'm getting side tracked from my point...There is a school called Stone Haven Academy in upstate New York. It is a school for the supernatural. I have enrolled into this school to keep you girls safe from my lunatic brother."**

Jade almost choked on the last couple bits of my food.

 **"What!?"** Marissa and I yelled in unison while Salana got Jade a glass of water.

**"Starting as of next week Monday either Mason or I will be driving you there. This way I'll know you will be somewhere safe with someone I have known for a long time and trust with my life. He will keep out of range of my brother's evil hands. "**

My sisters and I were in disbelief. He was separating us when we are stronger together. So not cool Dad. But that is one of the many things about dad, once he made up his mind there is NO changing it. Unless he comes up plan B and knowing him there is always another plan being put into motion with the initial plan at the same time. It's better to go with the flow then try to fight it because you will lose.


	7. New Beginninga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade's POV

It was finally next week and tomorrow was the first day of school. I was excited to be going to a new school but at the same time I wanted to nervous as hell. My stomach in knots. This would going to be "The First" for everything. My first school outside of home, first social event, first crush. You see the point. On top of all this, my sisters and I still needed to go shopping for supplies and first day outfits. After we had breakfast I grabbed the keys to the Silver Jeep Wrangler and ushered my sisters out to the garage.

 **"Where are we going Jada?"** Salana asked from the passenger seat.

 **"Well Salana, if you must know...we have school tomorrow and has far as I know neither one of us has an outfit ready. So we are going shopping at Crescent Mall."** Jade replied as she opened the garage door and turned on the vehicle's engine. Once everyone was buckled in I pulled out of the driveway and took of towards the mall. The mall was a 15 minute drive from the house.

Pulling up into the parking lot we entered through the main doors by the food court. The variety of food alone was impressive. There was a Pizza Hut, Kobe's Japanese, Dairy Queen, Taco Bell, Panera bread, Starbucks and a Subway. It had everyone's favorite kind of food. Before we started our shopping spree, each of us our own food, sat down and enjoyed an early lunch together. I went to Kobe's Japanese and got the Teriyaki Chicken with extra chicken with a strawberry smoothie. Andrea had gotten the Tuscani Chicken Alfredo with breadsticks. Salana bought the Nacho supreme with a large soda and Marissa went to Panera Bread and got a summer strawberry caprese salad with a iced caffe mocha.

When we finished eating we headed to the second floor towards payless. There we started looking for shoes. We always start from the bottom to the top. Shoes make the outfit. Entering the store we scattered trying to find the perfect shoe. I found, after 15 minutes of browzing, black Lugz Empire calf length boots. I'm not sure what the others got, so I checked out and waited outside the store. A few minutes elapsed before the others came out.

From there we headed towards JCPenney to find the "perfect" top and bottom to complete our outfits. Searching through the racks of clothes I picked out a couple of random t-shirts and jeans to see what would look best with the boots. Nothing looked or felt good. Finally I decided on the green sleeveless t-shirt, a pair light blue ripped jean shorts with a black leather hoodie jacket and a grey beanie.

I wanted to know what the others had chose but they wouldn't show. Not even a hint. I had no choice but to wait until we got home to see their new wardrobe. We had one more stop before going home. Walking down the catwalk we stopped in front of Spencer's for accessories, because why not. Something to give us that extra boost. I noticed Salana was looking at the leather chain bracelets. I hope she gets one, it would go with everything she wore, plus it's her style. Edgy yet simple. Andrea was the other one who can out with a little bag of jewelry from Spencers. Double checking that we had everything we wanted, turning on our heels wen began walking in the direction of the parking lot to head home. During the car ride we had Lady Gaga blaring singing along until we pulled up into the driveway. Stepping out of the Jeep, an omega called out to Jaden asking, **"Miss Jade can I help you and your sisters with the bags?"**

**"You know Misty, you don't have to put Miss in front of my name."**

**"I know, but your family has shown my family and I respect and kindness. I just wish to do the same in return. It's my way of showing your family how much we appreciate what you have been for us."**

**"Well, I'm glad your family is settling in and doing better. If you really want to help, you could help us take pictures in our new outfits for school."**

 **"I don't know much about photography!?"** Misty said with uncertainty in her voice. 

**"No worries!"** Andrea reassured her.

Misty held the service door open well we piled into the hallway near the kitchen. From there we headed upstairs to our bedroom to get ready for the "Fashion show". Andrea connected the alexa speaker to her phone and began playing Wolves by: Sam Tinnesz and Silverberg. Once the song ended Salana came out the bedroom strutting her stuff to the song Horns by: Bryce Fox. Salana's outfit consists of a black off the shoulder tank top, red plaid skirt, chained leather bracelet, and a red leather jacket and black boots. Throughout the whole song she was using her fire element as a special effect. For insists when the beat would drop she would create sparks between her fingers to make it look like sparkles going off.

Andrea was up next. I handed Misty the phone telling her, "Play the song Amen by: Halestorm next." Soon enough Andrea was walking out into the living like she was on a catwalk. Her style was simple yet elegant. It included a pink halter neck short dress and nude heels and tan leather jacket. With the power of wind, she made her flow behind her as if she was standing in front of a fan. I think she thought that we were a photo shot or something, but she did look amazing. After Andrea was Marissa. Her favorite song Work of Art by: Demi Lovato played next. The moment the you heard the lyrics the bedroom open and the smell of the ocean filled the air. As she closer to the rest of us it looked like she was floating. Marissa's fashion expressed who she was to a T. Hair up in a messy bun, a white spaghetti strap crop top, turquoise high low skirt, jean jacket and black wedges.

Now it was my turn to show off my outfit. I took the phone from Misty to search for my song of choice. When I did find, I handed it back and told her, **"Don't play it until I say so,"** then I hurried to the room to get ready. Once changed I yelled, **"Ready!"**. Then the song One woman Army by: Porcelain Black played. Within four seconds I came out strutting to the beat of the song. During the instrumental loops I threw in some basic hip-hop dance moves and material arts. I didn this instead of attempting to do anything with my element power until like my sisters. When the song ended we just let the shuffle play take over the playlist. We were having a good time just hanging out, It got even better when Dad showed up and we were dancing to 24k Magic by: Bruno Mars. It was his other favorite song besides the one he dedicated to mom when they married Power Over Me by: Dermot Kennedy. They first danced together as a married couple to this song. Whoever they had hired to take the pictures did a good job.

Anyway, when was over dad walked over to the alexa on the coffee table and turned down the volume. Looking back at us, he directed his attention to Misty, **"Your parents are calling you back for dinner."**

 **"Thank you your majesty,"** Misty said before bowing her head then turned on her heel walking in the direction of the door.

 **"See you later Misty,"** my sisters and I said in unison waving her goodbye.

 **"Speaking of which,"** Dad continued, **"Dinner is ready when you want to come downstairs."**

 **"Why so early dad?"** Marissa asked sweetly.

**"Because you girls have a LONG day ahead. Your going to need your sleep."**

**"That makes sense,"** Salana said heading toward the bedroom, **"So it would only reasonable enough to change into our Pjs before going to dinner."**

 **"It would in your best interest to do that. Unless you want to wait to change."** Dad commented taking a seat on the couch.

 **"The less I have to do the better."** My lazy attitude crept into my voice. My sisters smiled shaking their heads at me.

 **"What?"** I said with a winy squeal.

 **"Whatever floats your boat sis,"** Andrea says as she walks past patting me on the back.

As we all changed into our tank tops and shorts, each of us throw a robe on before going downstairs. The smell of red mashed potatoes with a gravy, BBQ ribs, steamed veggies, salad with root beer floats as dessert. When I was filled with content, I could feel myself slipping into a food coma. Sleep with calling my name. From the looks on my sisters faces, I wasn't the only one ready for bed. It has been a long time since someone had to carry me to bed, but tonight I needed the help. I was edge from giving in to exhaustion. Thankfully dad had their deltas at the dinner table. My delta is Ian, my right hand. I've known him since I was little. We were supposed to be engaged, but my powers surfaced on my 13th birthday. From then on, the only one who is immune to my friends is my "soulmate," whoever he is.

The following morning I woke up in my bed. I don't even remembering falling asleep. Deciding to get up, I woke the others up with much protest from them to have breakfast with dad. Joining him on the back patio for a cup of coffee and donuts. There was a bit of some disappointment when he told them, **"Girls there as been a change in plans. I have to attend an Alpha meeting so I'm having Mason drive to school,"** standing up he turned on his heel heading back into the house, **"I'll see you girls over the holidays. I love you".** Then he was gone. Back into his office where I bet the other alphas were waiting. With little to no appetite left, we climbed the stairs to our room, changed into our new outfits and tried to mentally prepare what life would be like not living in the pack house. The thought terrified us. While we were packing, between all of us the house equlimented with negative vibes sending some into a frenzy and others got into fights stances ready for battle. That's the major downside to our powers. When we are all feeling the same emotion it radiates like a wildfire. This didn't chaos didn't help the matter. The sooner we left the sooner people would be in control of themselves again.

Not a moment later, Mason pulls the limo up to the front door. We pile in the back seat while Mason puts our bags in the truck. The drive to school was 13 hours and 50 minutes long, as you could imagine we were listening to music or napping for the most part. At one point all of us had fallen asleep, suddenly a consistent beeping was going off over the intercom speakers. Marissa pushed the bottom along the frame on the inside and said yawning, **"Yes, Mason?"**

Mason's voice replied over the speakers, **"We are about ten minutes from the school."**

 **"Thank you Mason".** Then Marissa disconnected the signal. Crawling over Salana, who was on the other bench, and began slightly shaking her awake. When Marissa knew Salana was moving, she worked on waking up Andrea and Jade. Once everyone was awake and moving Mason's voice was heard over the intercom, **"We pulled up to the front gates."**

Looking out the windows we could see the stone structure of the building. It reminded me of a castle we visited in Ireland years ago on a family vacation. Pulling around the curved driveway Mason stopped when our door was allied with the front door. My sisters and I climbed out of the back seat while Mason was bringing our luggage from the truck. Waiting for us under the balcony was a middle age man, if I had to guess he was the headmaster.

The headmaster said, **"You must be Alpha King Nickolas' daughters."**

We nodded.

 **"I'm Marissa,"** she said pointing to herself, **"This is Andrea, Jade and Salana,"** she continued introducing her sisters to the Headmaster. The headmaster step forward sticking out his hand, the girls shook his hand as he said, **"I'm Alaric Saltzman, the Headmaster of the school. I'm sure you have heard of this school before correct?"**

 **"Yes!"** my sisters and I said.

**"Good. Before we begin, please grab your bags and follow me to your room."**

Each of us hugged Mason goodbye and watched him leave us behind in a cloud of dust. Taking a deep breath, I heard Salana say just above a whisper, **"We got this".** Turning around we faced the newest chapter of our lives. Gripping the handles of our bags we walked into the school.


End file.
